Arguments and Realizations
by arabellagrace
Summary: going over the newest row that Ron and Hermione are having, she is coming to the realization that maybe she hasn't been noticing someone that has been there for her all along.
1. Chapter 1

_Arguments and Realizations_

_I have never written anything before – should be interesting. Any comments would be helpful._

_I don't own anything – just borrowing a few of my favorite characters for a while_

Staring up at the ceiling in the tent, going over the newest row that Ron and I currently are having... Who can cook anything decent with those ingredients – does he appreciate I even tried? Nooooo, he just gripes that it isn't his mothers cooking – well Laaa deee friggin daaa – I don't cook like his Mum, he needs to either appreciate it or do it himself. I'm through – no more trying to appease and adore that spoiled brat.

THIS. IS. JUST. STUPID. What girl in her right mind pines after a bloke for 6 very long, frustrating years without a hint that he even may like her back. Seriously, do I even want to degrade myself with someone that has been sucking on Lavender's face? He's…. clueless, dumb, egotistical, and well… just…. Barmy.

I'm smart, not totally hideous – heck even McLaggen wanted me. Uggghhh… this again is just stupid. The only guy I really felt pretty with was Krum. He called be beautiful, smart and wonderful…. Maybe I should owl him when this is all said and done, see if maybe he wants to strike up a friendship, possibly even a relationship again. He's hot, he's available, doesn't treat me like dirt, realizes I'm a girl and seems to like how I look and for some odd reason loves my hair… He treated me like a princess, how could I forget something like that. At Bill and Fluers wedding he was. Attentive, Gentlemanly, and dare I say even interested?

Maybe I was looking so long at one person and I wasn't truly looking at the man standing in front of me… I saw something in his eyes at the wedding, something I don't believe I want to give up… ever. I want someone to look at me like that every day, to encourage me, make me laugh. I had everything in those arms and I am going to live through this and make sure that I make it back to those arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

The dance they shared

_I still don't own anything stories or otherwise & I still borrowed favorite characters cause I am being selfish._

Dammit, why couldn't he have had more time at the wedding…. Why didn't he get the nerve up to ask her if there was a chance still for him, for them? Seeing her there, more beautiful than ever made his heart swell with love. The shy smile she had given him when he had asked for a dance gave him hope that the feelings he had weren't one sided. She felt so right in his arms, just like the Yule Ball, gliding around like they were the only people on the floor.

He'd had a chance and blew it – he just wanted her to know that he still cared. He would go to the ends of the earth for her if only she would ask. He needed to see her again, he needed to make sure she was safe. Being friends with Harry has always put her in danger – but more so now than ever.

He needed to get a message to her somehow – maybe Bill or Fluer would know how to reach her…


	3. Chapter 3

~VPOV~

Sitting at the kitchen table at Shell cottage, I have been pleading for hours for Bill to give Hermione a package if they see them at all. It's been months and no word from them, I know they are on the run I just want her to be safe. I thought about what to send her: a letter explaining how I feel and what the contents of this package is: some muggle cash(if they're on the run, Gringotts is out of the question), a couple vials of dittany, a few more healing potions, watches for Harry and Ron with built in protection charms and finally, a bracelet that belong to my grandmother for Hermione. The family protection charms on it would keep her a safer (anything helps) and the added heart charm would let us communicate telepathically together by just her holding on to it and thinking of me. Thankfully, Bill has agreed – if he sees them or hears from them he'll let her know, I think he realizes now what I feel is more than just a passing affection for her…. Now if I can just let her know.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything – I'm still borrowing twisting the tale to how I want it to end and hoping that Viktor comes alive and appears in my living room (sigh)…..

In the Tent – Ranting and Revelations

Ooooo …

~Meanwhile HPOV~

I can't believe it, Ron left! Not only did he leave but before he did, he accused Harry and I of having a relationship. Harry and I are siblings, we may not be from the same parents, but he's my brother. And after obliviating my parents, Harry and I are the only family we each have left and I could never leave him. I knew what I was getting into, I knew the risk – I may not make it out alive but I WILL NOT LEAVE MY HIM! That idiot seriously hoped I would leave – sure I am crying, not because my heart is breaking over Ron but because it is going to be all the harder to do what needs to be done with only two instead of three. I need to set up new schedules for watching the wards, wearing the locket and resting, I also still have to figure out how to get more food(you can eat fish only so much, not that I'm not grateful – truly I am) and make sure we have a new game plan. Harry doesn't need this pressure, I don't need this pressure…. Idiot!

Speaking of pressure, how on earth did Ron think that I liked Harry? He is still so jealous of Harry, maybe we should give him his own name like Ron-the-boy-who-just-can't-keep-foot-out-of-mouth… (priceless, I'll have to remember that one). You know, after my initial crush on Ron, the only one I have really dreamt or thought about is Viktor since fourth year. He is the first person who saw me for me and made me feel cherished, beautiful and all the things you are supposed to feel when you're in love... That's it – I'm in love and my heart breaks over the fact that I never told Viktor that I love him. Had we more time during the wedding, I was going to put my heart on the line and hope that he felt the same. I need to write a letter and keep it on me with a note on the outside that if I don't make it I want it delivered to him. It will be too late for him to reciprocate, but I want him to know: know how much I cared, know how he made me feel and just to know how proud I am of the man that he has become.

That's it – goal #1 write a letter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't written anything in a while – helping move a friend and getting all the canning done for peaches (woot woot). Nervous about this chapter – I am afraid I will make a he said she said nonstop rambling issue thingy that can happen when people start writing... Please be kind would love feedback. Thank you to firefly, I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer without rambling too bad or not enough (LOL). Thanks to Hannah, call-me-joy, moviefreak12 for your sweet reviews_

_I still don't own anything – I'm still borrowing & twisting the tale to how I wanted it to end and hoping that Viktor comes alive and appears in my living room (sigh)….._

Shell Cottage****

The git better be glad that Bill was holding me back … "What do you mean you left them? Her - why?" I yelled. The news of Ron abandoning Harry and Hermione floored everyone in the room and I wasn't taking it well at all. Bill turned around and motioned me to sit at the kitchen table "I'll handle this okay?" looking to me for confirmation, I looked at him intently for a minute and nodded yes. I'll keep quiet for now but he understood that I would intervene if need be.

"I-I don't know why I left them Bill, Viktor, I was just sick of everything the cold, the tent, the food – ya know Mione really can't cook at all... I needed out – somewhere to clear my head, rest and heal up" he whined looking at Bill for understanding.

Bill's jaw dropped, he spun around looked at me then looked at Ron again, the vein on his neck was starting to pop "Let me get this straight and see if I'm understanding you correctly, basically, you were uncomfortable so you left? Did Harry and Hermione have the same living conditions, same food same everything or was it just you with these living conditions?" "No, Bill – Mione had her own part of the tent but other than that….. yeah, it was the same" Ron answered truthfully, looking more and more embarrassed and the look the Bill's face wasn't giving him hope that his big brother understood at all.

Lifting his hands up in front of him to stop his brother from angering us any further, Bill closed his eyes and counted to 10…. And then to 20… took a deep breath and spoke. His voice soft and deadly "Ron, you will stay here tonight, rest up and get some food to take with you but – **YOU WILL LEAVE TOMORROW AND ATTEMPT TO FIX THIS**. You can't tell us what you are doing, why you are doing it or how long it will take and then you basically left your friends to die out there ALONE, not that it sounded like you were helping too much anyway. You will also take a package for me to Hermione _**and you will**_ _**grovel**_ if need be to get them to take you back or you're no brother of mine, is that clear?" Ron just nodded and ducked his head turned and as he left the room you could barely hear "I am so sorry".

Bill came over and sat down at the table, looking up at Fleur and I - he had so much grief and misery in his eyes. "I never knew he could be that selfish" he whispered. Fleur reached over and gently took his hand "He iz young Bill, not as mature az 'arry and 'ermione, there iz a lot of growing up for him to do – I believe that he iz seeing that now and regretting 'iz decision, he will make thiz right". Bill, looking up at me "I will have him get that package to Hermione – it sounds like they will need everything in that package that you made up, get a letter written and I'll ward it to where only Hermione can open it okay?" I nodded and left the room to write my letter to the love of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

_I still don't own anything – I'm still borrowing twisting the tale to how I want it to end and hoping that Viktor comes alive and appears in my living room (sigh)….._

In the _/\_ tent

**Discussions in the Tent (after the Ron destroyed the locket) or I'm sorry**

Ron's back and in the span of about 15 minutes I have glared, yelled, cried pushed him and now almost forgiven the big stupid, red-headed git. And then being Gryffindor, I just had to ask the question that scared me the most "Ron, when things get tough, and you know that they will, are you going to leave us again?" Ron, still standing at the tent entrance looking remorseful, slowly moved forward into the room "Harry, Hermione – I know what I did was wrong and I understand if you can't trust me anymore or even if you don't want me here…. There's no excuse for what I did, I was scared but so were the both of you, if you'll let me - I will spend the rest of my life proving to the both of you that this is where I am supposed to be, standing by your sides, there's no other place more important to me than with my mates, I am so sorry". Harry and I just looked at each other and then sat down at the table. We both realized that this was a different Ron – a Ron that seemed to exude responsibility and maturity that wasn't visible before he left. The kind of growth you only get through life lessons. "Ron" _I spoke softly_ "we knew when this started, we couldn't do this without the other, I am sorry if I have ever made you feel unwelcome or not needed, because you are. This is serious, I don't know if we'll survive, we're barely holding on now as it is but Harry told me that you, you alone Ron, destroyed that locket…. The strength and courage that it took to destroy something that evil was incredible. And then to top it off, you came back and have tried to make amends" _looking up at him_ "that means more to us than you'll ever know".

Ron came and sat at the table with us and for a while in silence with all three of us processing the previous few hours and collecting our thoughts. The hurt was lessoning and the comfort of the three of us together again was almost overwhelming. Ron chose at that time to open his bag and pulled out a package, set it on the table and pushed it towards me "Bill gave this to me – made sure I knew how important it was to get it to you, sniffed it – no cookies" That broke the tension and laughter echoed into the tent sweeping away any cobwebs of doubt and hurt that were lingering. No matter what, we were friends till the end.

It was getting late; Ron had offered to take the first watch as he mentioned how bad we looked. After neither one of us denied it – we agreed and he laughed. I took the package back to my bunk and sat looking at it – just then, Ron popped his head back in and looked at me "Bill said that there's a letter explaining everything to you in the package… _oh_, by the way, Viktor was at the cottage looking to see if you were okay" shock clearly showing on my face, I then smiled accepting the peace offering of that statement, Ron may be a git, but he was all ours and for that I'm truly grateful. Then I slowly opened the package on peace and quiet.

Okay what do you think should be in the package….

**Would like reviews - not sure if my writing is making sense or not - is to me and that in itself is scary - LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

_I still don't own anything – I'm still borrowing twisting the tale to how I want it to end and hoping that Viktor comes alive and appears in my living room (sigh)….._

HPOV in bold

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

**Sitting on my cot, I softly put the letter up to my face and took a breath. It smelled so much like him it almost brought tears to my eyes. Sure, they had kept in touch and we had visited at his home last summer – but I didn't want to fall in love with someone that I could never have. Shakily, I turned it over and broke the seal and pulled the letter out. Afraid to open it and yet more afraid to not know the secrets it held – I started reading….. **

_Hermione My Love,_

_I am sitting here at Shell Cottage trying to compose a letter to you that expresses everything I want to tell you, everything I want you to know and feel. Me heart is aching, I want so much to be able to hold you my arms and to able to look into your beautiful eyes and you how much you mean to me. At the wedding I had wanted to get you on your own in the gardens to tell you that I have fallen completely in love with you and I would follow you anywhere to make you happy. To be able to cheer you on as you achieve all of your dreams and to hold your hand as we walk throughout life together. I want to able to spend each day showing you how very much you mean to me. My dreams always include you, your laugh, your smile, your beauty when angered, your look of shock when something has surprised you, the look of pleasure as you are reading a good book all of your looks love are so important to me. I want to you with a ring on your hand that has been passed down from father to son in my family and watch with joy when you give it to our son. Yes love, I want to watch you holding our child in your arms – you are so beautiful, I know our children will be gorgeous. Hermione, love, you are such a gentle, beautiful, caring and independent woman and I would be honored to be by your side from now until eternity. Love, I want to be your husband I don't want you to be scared if you I am being forward… this is so difficult writing this down to you instead of being on my knees telling you that you were made for me and I would be eternally thankful and honored to be married to you._

**I paused collecting my thoughts and to wipe my eyes, I had been so scared to tell him my feelings afraid of rejection and to find out that he has been hiding his all along thinking that may not want him the same way – Oh Viktor, what a mess we have made. Closing my eyes I remember the dance we had at the wedding and the gentle way he was holding me – how I wish we would've been able to take a walk in the gardens now. We have to get through this because I am going to marry that man as soon as I can, I don't ever want to let him go. I decided to continue with the letter….**

_All of those things and more I wanted to tell you at Bill and Fleurs wedding, but then we were attacked, everything was a blur and I was frantically looking for you. My heart felt like it was stopping, I couldn't find you, spells were all over and all I could think about was surviving and finding you hoping to Merlin that you were okay. Finally, one of the twins said that you got Harry and Ron out of there and then we were all informed of your trip. I am still terrified for you my love, every waking moment I am thinking of you, worried that you are taking care of the boys and not yourself, if you're cold, hungry, safe… the list could go on and on but I will stop there. No matter how much I want to be with you right now – I understand, I understand that you have something to do, all three of you together and that unless you call for me, I cannot be there with you. _

**He knows and he supports me. I was so afraid he would be angry about leaving. I felt so guilty about not being able to tell him what we were doing. I wish there was a way to tell him we, I am okay - I know he is worried and I wish I could help him know we are taking care of each other the best we can and that I live in fear of something happening to him every moment also.**

_While I have been worried since this happened, I decided to put together a package for you but have had no way to get it to you, until now. When Ron arrived at the cottage we were terrified that something happened to you and Harry, then he told us that he left you…. Fleur saved his life by stopping us from hurting Ron – she sat us down and explained a few things to us. He isn't as mature as the two of you – he has always had a support system and falling on his own just didn't happen. The maturity that you and Harry have are due to your circumstances before Hogwarts, you being an only child learning at an early age to do things on your own, failing and succeeding by yourself. Harry had a much different and more emotionally charged life that left him on his own and he had to learn the hard way of being on his own. Ron, well Ron came from a close knit, large family that did everything together – if he started to stumble, someone caught him and helped him along the way. I am not sure that he was emotionally prepared for this Hermione, he fell this time and will have to learn the hard way of his mistakes. I can see it in his eyes - he will never abandon either one of you again. He grew up tonight – the regret and fear on his face spoke volumes to us all. Please forgive him we all make mistakes, albeit this was large and put you and Harry in danger, but it's in the mistakes that we learn who we are and have to opportunity to become stronger. He's going to grow into a fine young man with a heart that leads him. That isn't a bad thing, just an emotional ride sometimes. _

**Well he hit the nail on the head there – Ron did show more maturity when he came back tonight. I never thought of his support system in that way and am feeling really bad about throwing things at him this evening. Guilty perhaps, knowing that Harry and I understood each other more and neglected to see how Ron truly was doing – I knew the locket was causing problems but never looked into the underlying cause of it. Saddened, I knew I hadn't been as good of a friend as I should and vowed to change that. I continued with the letter.**

_Enough of that, the package contains several things that I believe that you might need. Knowing you my love, you have done your best to prepare yourself for the unknown, but the problem with that can be that is it is ultimately unknown and I have a feeling that this journey that you're on is taking much longer that you originally anticipated. So, I have enclosed $5,000 pounds in small bills for your needs. You are going to have to replenish supplies at some point and you may need more, don't hesitate to ask because as far as I am concerned what is mine is yours. Three cell phones, they have been spelled to never need charged. I have also spelled them to where the only people that do not seek to harm you can see them so they cannot be taken from you. I would love more than anything to see you, but I can definitely take a phone call or two (hint, hint) and I believe muggle technology could be our saving grace in this situation. Two watches for Harry and Ron, it is an important step in a wizards life to receive a watch. I have a weakness, I seem to like the muggle spy movies, especially 007 movies (I know you are rolling your eyes right now love and wondering who let me watch James Bond) so I have incorporated several things on their watches. Again, only people that do not seek you harm can see the watches, I have put protection charms them to resist most minor spells and to lessen the effects of the larger dark spells to about a 1/10 of the actual damage. A built in booster and stays charged through their magical core – the only time it can be accessed is if your core is at a dangerously low level, like in an emergency situation. There are several minor other adjustments but for amusements sake I will leave those as a surprise for the boys but I will warn you, the twins helped make them so be prepared for anything. Who knew they would enjoy spy movies – I believe they are thinking about a whole line of innovative products. I fear I have created monsters._

**Wow, well….. wow….. One, who let Viktor watch James Bond and two how absolutely wonderful are the gifts. The money, yes, will come in handy(especially since we have no food) but the protections put on the watches are nothing short of amazing. I am a bit afraid of what the twins have done but Viktor would have warned me of anything terribly bad (I hope). I continued to read….**

_Yours love, is not a watch but a charm bracelet. My mother gave it to me for you; it has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries and she is overjoyed to know that it is now in your possession. If you place it on you I will know as it magically binds us together in a promise of a future life. Along with the protective charms the boys have, it gives you protection under being the betrothed of the Krum line. All Krum protection charms will now include you – you will notice there are several charms on the bracelet that I have put on it and several my mother insisted that you would need. Mother put on a purse, if you tap it with your wand and think of the hair and bath supplies that you like – it will appear for you. The book charm, if tapped by your wand while you are thinking about something, will work something like a search engine on a computer, if you have read it, it will appear in front of you to peruse and sort out visually like on a screen – sometimes it is easier to see it in front of you when you are trying to sort through things – this includes all potion recipes. The Cauldron charm, tap it with your wand and think about what type of cauldron you need and it will appear. The Box charm, tap it and a potions box will appear with all of the potion ingredients that you have used in school will appear. Red Cross Bag charm, tap it with your wand and a muggle medical bag with appear, not only does it have basic medical supplies it includes an endless supply of basic medical potions for you to use along with medical books used at St. Mungos to train mediwizards. The Wand charm, I had the Bulgarian wandmaker make all of you another wand; they are basic but will work in a pinch. To use, just take yours off the bracelet and your spare wand will appear (toothpicks on the boys watches are their spare wands), hopefully they won't be needed but it helps me breathe easier if you have them. The Krum Crest charm, this is an emergency portkey to my home and I will know if you use it and come immediately, just hold it and stated Krum castle and you will be taken there. Finally, the Heart charm, if you touch it I will know that you are thinking of me it will get warm when I am thinking of you. I know that this has been a lot of information for you love, so I am going to close this now with a reminder that I love you, please be safe. If you need me, I am here._

_Forever yours,_

_Viktor_

**Krasivaya gave me her bracelet, I wanted to cry. No, I am crying now. The gift he has given me is so much – so much more than I had ever dreamed. After obliviating my family I have felt so alone. He not only gave me himself, but his parents have welcomed me into their arms with this bracelet. I laughed the charm his mother insisted on was amazing, last summer she told me that every girls needs to pamper herself every once in a while "It helps to a girl to get perspective". And then the implications of being bethrothed… I have never wanted anything more as I placed the bracelet on my wrist and it magically sealed itself on – no ending and no beginning – just an eternal circle of love. I pressed the heart charm to my lips and kissed it, hoping that Viktor knew what I couldn't say through my tears at this moment.**

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Krasivaya is Russian for beautiful. I thought it a good name for his mamma

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

_**Please review**_ – tell me what you think of the twins watching 007 – Haha. What type of havoc do you think they can come up with? Maybe I can incorporate it into the story 007 always had coolest gadgets – LOL. The story has had an amazing amount of hits and alerts – but hardly any reviews…..


	8. Chapter 8

_I know, this is my first real 'Conversation' chapter – hang on and bear with me please. __Again, any comments or help would be awesome! Really like reviews too (hint, hint) again - I own nothing (really I don't)_

The Next Morning:

It seemed like time had stood still while sitting there musing over the letter and contents when I realized it was morning, tiredly I moved up off my cot and stretched. Hmmm…. now to tell the boys since it's about time for a breakfast and a guard change anyway. Padding over to the boys side of the tent, I gently shook Harry "Get up we need to talk about the package". Harry rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looked up worriedly "Harry, if it was something bad, I wouldn't have let you sleep_" _smiling at him, I tried to diffuse the tension in his eyes. Yawning, he mumbled "Okay, just give me a minute - haven't been able to get this much rest in a while and I am enjoying it". I nodded and head towards the front of the tent.

Now on to Ron, I leaned out out of the tent "Ron, can you come in here, we need to talk about the package", I then headed to the kitchen and started digging around in my bag until I pulled out two cans of spam and a package of biscuit mix that I had been saving and went to work making breakfast for the three of us. That brought them running, "Mione, what is Spam?" Ron was sniffing and trying to poke the block of meat on the plate with a slight look of fear and disgust. I sighed "Really Ronald, it's not going to eat you. Spam is packaged meat that muggles have in their kitchen for a staple food because it's takes forever to expire, don't ask me what type of meat because I'm not sure if anyone knows, but it isn't too bad and… well, it's all we have at the moment" then slapped his hand away before he could do further damage to breakfast. Walking in and still stretching, Harry walked over to the kitchen area and looked at the meal I was fixing, with a raised brow he looked at me, "What's the occasion we haven't ate like this in a while?" "Well it's about the package if you must know, let's get this served up and we'll all have a discussion about it okay?" Harry smiled and hugged me. It was good to see him smile again and it broke my heart that it was over something as pathetic as a can of spam. I promised myself then and there that we would do better at trying to keep Harry smiling; it is a hard enough of a task set before him without some sort of laughter and friends to keep his spirits up. At that moment I turned around and slapped Ron's hand again as he was attempting to make a lance out of the cutlery to get around me and stab at the meat again "Ron, you're going to ruin it before we can even eat it" I whined. Ron backing up, looked at Harry "Mental that one – have you seen the stuff she's trying to feed us?" I just rolled my eyes and turned around to finish fixing a meal fit for…. Well, for three teenagers on the run.

"That wasn't too bad Mione, wouldn't mind you showing that stuff to mum and maybe she'll fix it for me". I laughed and shook my head imagining Mrs. Wesley's introduction to canned meat; at least Mr. Weasley would be entertained for hours. I put the package on the table and we all looked at each other. Ron decided to break the silence "who was the letter from?" Busy opening the package I responded " Viktor, he had a few things to tell me and he wanted to explain the package that he left with Bill." Both boys looked confused so I decided to continue, "Viktor was worried about how long we've been gone and since he isn't here he was trying to think of ways to help us, so he decided to send us a few things…. First off, he gave us quite a bit of money in pounds; so I believe a grocery shopping trip is in order at the nearest town. Even if Ron is now convinced spam won't kill him we can't live off of it and we need to start eating healthier. He sent us all cell phones, he cast charms on them so we won't need to charge them and they have full towers. The best part is that only people that do not seek to harm us in anyway can see them. So our only problem with those are to show Ron how to use them." Harry nodded at me while Ron continued to look confused "Viktor also seems to somehow have been introduced to the James Bond movies and he decided muggle spy products were the way to go for you two." Startled at Harry clearing his throat I looked at him "Well, that would have been my fault, the night before the wedding I was bored and decided a 007 marathon would be in order and he happened to be there. Since Sirius had Grimauld place set up for electric I had previously snuck out at bought a few things so I popped in a movie" grinning, Harry didn't seem the least bit repentant. I looked at him for a moment imagining the discussion Harry had to have had that the people weren't really in the 'box' and laughed "So okay then, He gave me two watches, one for each of you to wear, apparently he has put some protections on it and to forewarn you both ahead of time, the twins had a hand in it too." "Swiss army watches?" Harry looking at my quizzically "what do they do?" "Not sure really, he stated that the protections are against lesser spells sent at you and that any darker spells you would only feel about feel about a 1/10 of the actual spell - of course, as you know, nothing can be done about the killing curse so still be careful. Pull the thing out that looks like a toothpick and say _zu sein_ and it will enlarge to a wand, a generic wand, but a wand nonetheless. I really don't know what the twins have done to them, Viktor seemed amused in the letter but didn't elaborate." Ron, staring intently at his watch looked up "you know a watch is really important to a wizard when he turns 17... He really is trying to be nice isn't he?" Oh Ron, he's reallly growing up to be a wonderful man I caught myself thinking "Yeah" I said softly "I believe he is." Taking a few moments, the boys strapped their watches.

"What did you get Mione?" Harry said, startling me out of my thoughts – I sat up and held out my arm showing them the bracelet "I received a family heirloom from his mother, isn't it beautiful?" Looking closely at it Ron noticed the Krum crest on the bracelet "um, Mione – why are you wearing the Krum crest on your bracelet? That means…." Looking up startled at me, he jumped up "are you engaged to Krum?" he demanded. Motioning him to sit "Ron, you need to sit and calm down, I was getting to that part." Both the boys got leaned across the table and it felt like they were boring holes into me "he gave me this bracelet for protection without an answer from me whether or not we would be engaged; he asked in the letter and by putting on the bracelet I am considered promised to him" taking a couple of breaths I continued "I have loved him since fourth year and I willingly put this on, it has the same protections as your watches, the charms all change into things that we need… well, except for the charm his mom put on there – it changes into my own personal _Bath and Bodyworks_ store – well, you didn't need to know that… um, so yeah" smiling "I guess I am engaged" Looking up seeing the boys look like gaping fishes, I started laughing "close your mouths, you'll catch flies" the boys startled with this statement and closed their mouths but kept staring uncomfortably at me. Slamming my hands on the table I stood up "Say something, anything – yell, congratulate me…. something" I cried out. Finally, Harry looked up "are you sure about this, are you sure he's the one?" "Yes, more than anything, yes" I softly responded to him. He got up and came around the table and hugged me; whispering in my ear "if he hurts you, he's hurt my sister and I'll have to teach him a lesson or two – congratulations Mione" kissing me on the forehead, he let go and went to take the first watch of the morning to give Ron and I some time together.

I closed my eyes, and took a breath before turning around. Ron, well with Ron, this was going to be hard, I had crushed on him for so long that I knew this was going to hurt. But I knew in my heart that Viktor was what I wanted, anything before was just a crush. I looked over at the table and at Ron, his head hung down "this is really it, isn't it – I messed up too badly for you to take me back didn't I?" I went over and sat next to him, leaned my head on his shoulder, gently took his hand and responded carefully "Ron, you and Harry have been through thick and thin with me since we were eleven…. Every adventure, every disaster, every well… everything you have both been there. But I think somewhere my feelings got mixed up for a bit, I love you but after thinking everything over, it's a love a sister would have. No, it's more than that – you and Harry are a part of me… I don't know how we would survive without the other. It's a forever love but it's not a married forever love. Does that make sense or did I muck it up further?" Hoping and praying that Ron would see what I was trying to tell him. "No," squeezing my hand,I could tell the emotion in his voice this was difficult for him "You didn't muck it up further, I don't know what I would do without the both of you either. It's going to take time for me to adjust to this though" putting his arm around me he kissed my forehead "we'll get through this, I'll get through this. I know I was hoping for more but he's a good guy and I can see that he loves you - he loves you enough to do all of this…" gesturing at the package "not only for you, but for the two of us as well and that says more than you know" getting up he looked at me, sadness still in his eyes and what looked like a glimmer of a twinkle "Now, on to the important things, where do we get more spam?" Laughing, he went out to grab Harry so we could go and do a bit of shopping. Wiping my teary eyes and sitting there with a lighter heart I realized that it was going to be tough, possibly a little uncomfortable at times – but it was going to be okay. I touched the heart on my bracelet, sent my love on its way, got up and walked out to meet the boys.

zu sein – to be (german)

****h*h*h****

again reviews and comments greatly appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, I own nothing. I wish I did (sigh) but I don't. I still wish Viktor would appear in my livingroom but alas, it hasn't happened yet…. Maybe I should get some Dorothy shoes and click my heels and say "Viktor appear, Viktor appear, Viktor appear"….. nope, nothing, darn it._

The Park

I have been sitting in this very same spot for the past half hour watching Harry show Ron how to play football at the park in the nearest town from where we were camping. We needed this, needed to get out - to pretend, at least for a moment, that everything was okay and that we were normal teenagers without a care in the world. It was part of the "Get Harry to relax plan" Watching the two boys, laughing and kicking that stupid ball round and round, I believe it might be working.

Viktor_, I sighed_, I needed to call him. I don't know why I'm so nervous – I am engaged to him for Merlin's sake….. Get with it Mione - this is ridiculous, just flip the cell phone open and dial his number. Not only do I want to thank him for the money, for the food (_I really hadn't wanted to take from people_) and the rest of the contents of the package, I had to hear his voice. The deep, somewhat gravely, velvety tone was something I wanted to hear very much – I dreamt about his voice (_sigh_). But I also wanted his arms around me and it broke my heart that I couldn't have that right at this moment. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel like the very first time our eyes had met when he put his name in for the Tri-Wizard tournament when I looked up, he gave me that subtle grin that naturally made me want to smile back at him. No one had noticed me like he had, from the very first moment, I have felt treasured and beautiful to him.

So, using all the Gryffindor courage I could muster, I dialed his cell phone number. In that instant doubts that he really wanted to talk with me ran through my head: what if he was just being nice, what if he really didn't want to marry me, what if…. "Hello" he answered and that did it… I started crying "Mione Love, is that you?" Through my sobbing I somehow choked out a "yes". Sounding alarmed his voice raised "Love are you alright - Is something wrong?" Realizing I had panicked him I replied "No" _still sniffling_ "I've just wanted to talk with you for so long and now I can…. Oh Viktor, it's just so wonderful to hear your voice" sniffling again I tried to compose myself. It really would be a bad conversation if I continued crying, because no one can understand me when I cry and try to talk at the same time – it just comes out in a garbled mess. Sounding a little bit more relaxed he responded calmly "Love, I have wanted to hear your voice too – it's been so long and I have so much I want to be able to talk to you about that's why the phones were in the package." "I wish you were here right now Viktor, I really need to feel your arms around me, telling everything is going to be okay, but I know in my mind that it can't happen yet because I don't want you to get hurt.. or, worse." The silence on the line for a moment had me alarmed "Love, are you where you are camping out at right now?" _What an odd question_ I thought "No, we're at a nearby town. With the money you sent, we decided to get some groceries – you can't imagine what the package has meant to us… to me". Trying not to choke up again "We were on our last bit of food and had been stretching what we did have far too thin to be healthy. And Viktor, I loved the bracelet and as you probably already know, I am wearing it now" "I know love; I have felt your emotions since late last night. You have been on an emotional, crazy broom ride my dear since you put it on." He stated laughing nervously "are you okay with being engaged to me, are you having doubts? I mean it's alright if you can't give me a yes or no right now…. I understand that with the pressure you're under that in asking that could have caused you even more stress?" I cut into his rambling "Oh Viktor, I have never wanted anything more than to be engaged to you… well, being married to you is right up there on my list now _(hearing his laughter I continued)_ It gives me something to look forward to when this war is over, that I can be married to the love of my life". Viktor sighed also "Do you think, since you are not at camp, that I can apparate to you, to see for myself that you are all okay? _How could he do that_ I wondered and like he knew what my question was going to be he continued with the explanation "The bracelet has a tracking piece on it that only lets me find my betrothed" I could hear the smile in his voice when he said _betrothed_ and felt more loved in that moment than ever before. I paused, thinking, why not, before answering "Let me talk to the boys and ask them, I would love to see you and to be able to make sure that you're okay too but we all have to agree…. Can I call you right back, I need to head over to where they are and ask, beg if I have too?" "Sure love, I'll be waiting" and he hung up.

I headed over to the field where the boys were playing, praying that they would be okay with this. The boys didn't seem too alarmed or surprised really, with my request. Harry and Ron wanted to thank him for the package contents and maybe get some idea what the twins could have done to their watches. We then headed over to the wooded area of the park and I dialed his number again. Before Viktor could say anything more than "Hello", I excitedly said "Track me love, they want to see you too. We're in a wooded area so you can apparate directly to us without anyone seeing anything." I heard a click and we all backed up wondering what would happen next. Then all of a sudden, there he was, standing right in front of me – nothing I had imagined could have prepared me for all the emotions my heart and mind were going through. So I did what any girl would have done had they been in my shoes: I ran and threw myself in his arms crying, holding on to him for dear life. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped strongly around me, swinging me around in circles. All I could hear was his heart beating wildly and the murmur of "Love, oh my love" over and over again and it felt like I was home. All the fears and doubts that I had before I made the call melted away and I knew without a doubt that he was my destiny and I was his. After what felt forever, _even though it could have been only a minute or two_, we stopped moving and I looked around. Ron and Harry were looking anywhere but where Viktor and I stood, both red from their necks up. Not embarrassed at all with my reaction to Viktor I decided I would harass the boys about it later but I wanted, no needed a kiss now. And it seemed Viktor was more than happy to oblige with that particular demand and kissed me with all of the passion he had pent up within him. The feel of his lips were soft and yet demanding, gentle yet rough. I let him lead me in the kiss and followed along quite willingly and dare I say, somewhat desperately not wanting to ever come out of the ecstasy I was feeling. My knees buckled and my mind went blank, there was only this moment and nothing else mattered. The world just seemed to melt away.

Choking and coughing noises finally pulled us out of our kiss when Ron decided enough was enough "are you two through eating each other's faces because I thought this was a meeting for all of us, but you two" motioning back and forth between the two of us "need to stop before I have to explain the birds and bees to Harry, alright? I am not emotionally prepared to handle that conversation with him at this time" looking at us desperately. Laughing we reluctantly broke apart, Viktor reached out to shake Harry and Ron's hand while the other arm was securely wrapped around my waist making sure to Greet each of them with a warm smile "Viktor, you are a god…. That package was amazing. It had so many things... each item we badly needed" Harry broke in after glaring at Ron about his prior comment. Laughing, Viktor just shook his head "I thought about what I would need if I were in your shoes Harry. I am more than happy to help, especially since you are taking good care of Mione when I cannot be with her" I smiled at that, still wrapped up in his arms: he knew how to build the boys up, giving them encouragement and pride in what they had accomplished so far. He is going to make such a wonderful father… _wait, where did that thought come from_? Shaking my head from that thought, we proceeded to the nearest picnic table and sat down.

We had a wonderful afternoon, the four of us together. I, never leaving Viktor's arms – obstinately refused to admit that without a doubt, he would have to leave and we would have to head back to the tent without him. The boys couldn't get any information out of him about the watches, just twinkling eyes and laughter with a "You'll see when it happens" statement. Ron then recounted the wonders of Spam, which Viktor knew nothing of that left Harry and I laughing at the two of them. I don't know if Ron will ever get over his fascination with that. We also gave Viktor a brief but vague idea of what we had been up to. I knew our time was ending and was able to get a few moments away from the boys with him when we walked back to the apparition spot. Viktor turned around and looked at me with such love in his eyes…. "Hermione, since I now have you here in front of me – I want to do this right. No one should ever get proposed to in a letter if it can be helped" He winked, then knelt on one knee in front of me and looked up. I started crying again when he started "Hermione Granger, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you when I put my name in the cup for the Tri-wizard tournament. I want to be your husband, I want to be the father of your children, I want to provide for you, protect you and love you until the end of our days. I know times will and can get rough, there will be days that I will annoy you and you'll want to wring my neck over Quidditch. I want to spend the rest of our lives as your husband, please do me the honor and Marry Me?" _Crying_, I fell to my knees and put both of my hands on his face and nodded "Yes, Viktor" tears of joy streaming down my face "I want to be your wife, I want to have your children, support you and love you the rest of our lives together. I want to build a home with you and never to be separated again". Looking into his eyes, I saw forever. I saw past the war and I saw my future….. I have never seen him so happy, with tears in his own eyes; he wrapped me in his arms and leaned down to kiss me once again.

After Viktor had left I went back to the boys. We wrapped ourselves in a group hug and just held each other, the ache in my heart growing since Viktor had left. Words were not necessary between us. One, we knew what had happened and we knew what was to come and two… I really didn't want to hear the Birds and Bees discussion the boys were determined to tease me with. Hardships weren't over – but we were more determined now than ever. We each had a future past the war, past the pain and suffering, past the sacrifices and we knew we were going to make it….. We just had to.

*V-hr*

I know, I know… cheesy. I am in a cheesy mood – LOL. Then again, has anyone ever heard of a proposal that wasn't just a bit sappy?

The football is actually soccer (I am from America and believe that is what it is called overseas) If not… oops…

If anyone has any fun ideas on what the watches should do – give me a holler ;) maybe I can incorporate it into the storyline somewhere.

Again, reviews are always helpful... alerts are wonderful to.


	10. Chapter 10

Again, I don't own anything... wish I did. Sorry the upload is so late - got swamped and have been feeling quite guilty about not uploading this :(

Enjoy

The crisp, rose colored dawn was starting to peer through the forest trees and the birds started their morning songs. Taking in the beauty of the morning I sat bundled by the fire and finished my cup of tea. It was about time to wake the boys and I decided to leave them a bit longer and get breakfast ready before waking them. I grasped the heart on my bracelet and sent my good morning thoughts and love to Viktor as I headed inside the tent. I proceeded to put a charm up in the kitchen so I wouldn't wake the boys and went to make pancakes, potatoes, eggs and bacon; it was so nice not to be starving ourselves anymore. It had been taking a toll on us without us really realizing it. I mean, I knew growing up in the muggle world how important a healthy diet was but until you find yourself in that type of situation and that desparate – you really don't know the extent of what it affects until it happens to you. Sighing, yet another thing I am grateful for Viktor to have thought about and provided without us realizing it. "NO" I told myself, I am not going to beat myself up for the things I didn't plan on or think through. It's been a learning experience for all of us and I'm just glad that even though we can't see anyone without putting them into more danger, we still have their support.

Breakfast finished, I put it on stasis to keep it warm and headed into to wake up the boys. I took one look at them and stopped mid step in front of their cots in shock. Speechless, I've never thought I could be speechless but there… well, there the boys lay in what looked like a prank from the twins. I quietly backed out of the area, went and rummaged through my bag, got the magical camera out and snuck back, trying to contain my laughter (as I was shaking so badly) I took several photos – I had to make sure that I had one (blackmail for later), one for Viktor and a few for the twins. They have outdone themselves this time. I put the camera away and headed back to look at the sleeping beauties. Conjuring a chair up I sat and just took the view in; Harry had beautiful white blonde hair that had and elaborate braid with ribbons circling his head like a halo with a few little wisps of curls escaping out here and there, Raggedy Ann cheeks, purple eye shadow and silver glitter eyelashes. While Ron, on the other hand had Golden Rapunzel-like hair, pointy ears, blue eye shadow and gold glitter eyelashes. Both of their pajamas and been transfigured into old fashioned floor length type nightgowns with an immense amount of lace on them. And to top off the picture, they were both snuggling cute unicorns. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started silently laughing again – got rid of my chair and stepped away to compose myself. I decided the best course of action would be to yell out from the other room that breakfast was ready and see how long it would take for them to notice then I had a thought, a brilliant thought at the. The boys had told me after seeing Viktor a few weeks ago, that it was okay to have Viktor over once a week or so as long as we were careful, and I really needed to share this moment with someone so I held the bracelet heart and asked him to apparate over. In a few minutes, Viktor apparated in and after greeting my amazing betrothed properly, I briefed him on what I was about to do and showed him the photos. I loved his laugh, it was deep and clear. It felt like it encircled everything around me and there seemed to be joy in everything and everywhere, seeing the humor in what we were about to do, I started to laugh again and hugged him tightly. This is what I wanted and I have been blessed with a man who happened to have a wicked sense of humor.

The agreement was that Viktor would lean into the sleeping area wake up the boys and come and sit with me in the kitchen pretending all along nothing was out of the ordinary. Neither one of the boys was known to be very observant when they woke up and we were counting on that for our morning entertainment. I had just finished putting up a few magical cameras up near the ceiling of the tent to hopefully catch it all on film when I motioned Viktor to wake them. He went over leaned into the sleeping area "Harry… Ron…. Hermione made breakfast and it's getting cold. Oh, and I brought Coffee and fresh juice too" Grinning widely, he made his way over to his seat beside me to wait for the action to start and put his arm around my shoulders. Both boys stumbled out of the room completely unaware of what had happened to themselves and sat down. Ron laying his golden head on the breakfast table facing away from everyone and Harry sitting there with his head propped up by his hands with his eyes closed yawned and then look sleepily at us "Viktor, when did you get here" unable to stop another yawn he stretched and leaned back down to his original position. I looked at Viktor who was grinning and had to leave the table before I blew everything and started laughing "I think I'm going to go serve up the plates and I'll be right back" and I got up and quickly turned suppressing a giggle. Viktor leaned back in his chair all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat "Just a little while ago, Hermione sent me a message that I could apparate over and since I can't resist her beautiful smile, I came right over…. Though, I must admit… this has been much, much more entertaining that I had originally supposed" Laughing he accepted a cup of coffee from me and I got a quick kiss for my efforts. At this point Harry started looking a little bit confused about how the conversation was going and turned to look at Ron. His eyes got large as saucers and he exclaimed loudly "Ron, what happened to you mate, why on earth do you have long blonde hair?" Ron lifted his head and turned to look at Harry – the look of horror on both of their faces was priceless. I quickly looked up to make sure that the cameras floating around the room were still taking photos, then winked at one and was startled out of my thoughts and back into present with the sound of chairs falling to the ground and both boys yelling at the same time "Ron, your face" "Harry, blimey, what happened to you" "What do you mean face mate? You're the one with eye shadow and glitter" "speak for yourself and what are you wearing. Looks like something my mum would wear? By this time Viktor and I were practically on the floor due to laughing so hard when it dawned on them not only were they both "charming" they were both in ruffled nightgowns. They then both turned their attentions to us and demanded answers. Raising his hands in mock surrender, Viktor sat up and tried calming them down "I will answer questions if the both of you stop doing that" He said somewhat pointing at them exasperatedly. Looking at them it was pretty comical how Harry and Ron were both standing. Harry had a defensive stance, arms crossed and his head was tilted left; Ron had his hands on his hips, tapping his foot and his head was tilted right (opposite of each other) their hair looking like it was gently blowing in the wind. "I believe this is what the twins were talking about with ""_surprises""_ on the watches. Don't worry I think they said the charms on the ""_surprises_"" would only last until the pranked person or persons stated that _**the Twins Gred and Feorge are High Masters of all things Prank able**_ three times in a row then is would disappear". He then leaned back again in his chair, crossed his arms and looked back at them amused waiting to see what they would do. Looking at us both for a moment, they then turned to look at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. They hung their heads we heard quietly "the twins Gred and Feorge are high masters of all things prank able"….. "Louder guys I can't hear you" Viktor said grinning. Sighing, the boys said it two more times and their hair turned back to normal, the makeup was gone and then the gowns disappeared….. At this point, things became a blur with the speed in which they occurred…. I turned red and my jaw dropped to the floor and at the same time Viktor took action, swiftly covered my eyes and suggested the boys to go get dressed. They looked down, squealed like girls and ran out of the room (it at least sounded like they ran) with Viktor laughing the whole time. Needless to say, breakfast was somewhat uncomfortable after they came back in the room the boys refusing to look at me, I unsure of what to say and Viktor laughing at all three of us.

I walked hand in hand with Viktor outside the tent when he got ready to leave. Holding me in his arms I reached up put my hands gently on his face, looked into his eyes and said with all the seriousness I could muster "obliviate me please, that is not something I ever wanted to see… I mean… they're like my brothers, eeewwww" I exclaimed scrunching my nose and looking like I ate something distasteful. "This is going to possibly scar me for life" Chuckling Viktor just shook his head "I think it was more embarrassing for them Luv, but if it makes you feel better I will talk to the **Masters** about the built in pranks to see if you need to shut your eyes more often so I can warn you" Then he kissed the tip of my nose.. It felt wonderful and I sighed with happiness, leaned into his chest more and stood on my tiptoes to get closer for a kiss. After the entire trauma I felt that I deserved one, or two, or possibly more….. He happily complied with my demands and spent the next fifteen or twenty minutes making sure I'd miss him when he left and helping me to forget my traumatic experience.

please review - I really do like to hear from all of you (ha - it rhymes - LOL)


	11. Chapter 11

_First off, I own nothing except for my dreams and a dog who likes wasabi peas….._

_Secondly, this has been hard to write. I wrote it, rewrote it and still am not happy with it but I think it has to do more with being in a situation where I was pleading for life than it does with the storyline itself. I deviated again (like you haven't already figured that out). It's hard to write about pain – because no matter what you do, it just doesn't seem right. I hope you enjoy the 1st part of this chapter._

_Three, my time has been crazy lately and I am sorry it took so long to update. _

**Part 1**

I'm scared, terrified, fear like I have never known is ripping through me, other feelings that I cannot express right now are making by chest constrict even further. I had received an owl from Bill. It had just simply said **'Come, she's injured'**. I dropped everything and flew to the cottage. I knocked, no one answered and so I finally stepped into the kitchen and called out. Eerily quiet I finally heard someone come down the stairs. It was Fleur, she had been crying and there were fresh tear stains on her pale face. _'Viktor, I am zo thankful to zee you. She iz upstairs, Bill iz finishing up wit' her now but it may take a few momentz._' **'What do you mean, finishing up with her**?' I asked, not wanting to hear the answer I looked down at my feet and braced myself. _'Viktor, when you go up 'zere – you are going to see someone you care about deeply very hurt..._' she paused for a moment, not sure how to go on _'zhe haz been tortured (gasping, when I heard this) and her injuriez are extenzive. There are cutz, bruizing, internal damage, dark spells and… ve're not sure how she iz going to be until she vakes up_.' I collapsed onto the nearest chair **'The boys, how are they**?' I whispered. "_Ze were not tortured Viktor, 'zey were taken to ze dungeon and only 'ermione waz interrogated'_ she stated softly. **'How did they get out**?' I quietly demanded trying to keep my anger out of my voice. _'Ze were zaved by ze little houze elf that iz attached to 'arry… Dobby, I think… he died getting them out. The boyz are burying 'im right now._' With nothing left to be said, Fleur went back up the stairs motioning me to follow her. I wasn't prepared to the site before me. Hermione lying in the bed; so small, pale and unresponsive….. Dirt, cuts, bruising and the pain etched on her face was enough to break me. The dry, broken cries tearing from her throat, even being unconscious spoke volumes on how bad off she truly was. I fell on my knees beside her bed, gently reached for her hand that was laying on the quilt and the tears started flowing. **'Bill, I don't know what needs to be done – tell me I'll do it, anything at all….**' My voice cracking 'If **I cannot do it, I will find someone for you…. Whatever, w-whatever it takes… it yours – just ask'** Gently squeezing my shoulder, _'I have done what I can Viktor, it is now up to her'_ Bill gently squeezed my shoulder and conjured a chair for me to sit in. _'Just talk to her, try to keep her here will you?_' with that, he and Fleur walked out and left us alone together.

The softly lit room was fraught with tension as Viktor sat by the bed. Softly rubbing circles on her hand, he hadn't left his post since she got there…. Days, hours – he was not sure… she had been tortured for Merlin know how long. The injuries are extensive – apparently she had been put under the cruciatis curse over and over again. To top it off she'd been roughed up and the carvings… Merlin, the carvings and bruises all over her – it made me sick. Bill said the carving on her left arm marking her pale skin with that horrid word was a cursed blade and naught could be done for it and that he mended the rest best he could. The pain she's been through and I wasn't there to protect her I don't know if I can forgive myself. Harry and Ron are miserable they had been taken away and put in the dungeons while Bellatrix tortured my love. Thank goodness Dobby, rest his soul, saved them when he did – I don't think she could have withstood much longer. Leaning over her frail body from my chair by her bedside, still gently tracing small circles on her hand I promised her over and over that I would do my best to care for her and not let harm come to her ever again. He would do anything to take her pain away, anything to keep in a safe, secure bubble. He felt like he had failed her, the bracelet was supposed to protect her and he supposed it did. Bill had told him that if it hadn't been for the bracelet, she would have gone insane. He mentioned the Longbottom parents and said Hermione would be grateful that it protected her from that. But to me, it wasn't enough – it was supposed to keep from feeling pain. Naïve on his part he knew, but he never wanted her in pain. He was going to spend the rest of their lives trying to make this up to her that is if she even still wanted him after letting her down. His regret was that he wasn't there – he should have insisted… no demanded to go. Maybe, maybe then she wouldn't be in this state. His heart was breaking just watching her laborious breaths and hearing the moans and soft cries coming from her throat. He gently reached over and put a stray curl behind her ear softly touching her cheek in the process. She winced; even the gentlest of touches were causing her pain. He could kill Bellatrix right now, but he couldn't leave her.

Praying to all the Gods over and over, begging them to take the pain and suffering from her and give to him. The pleas went unanswered; the cries fell on deaf ears except for the people right outside the door. Fleur was leaning into her husband tears silently falling onto his chest his onto her hair. _'Love, you need to get him to underztand that this izn't hiz fault. He will drive himzelf crazy and by ze time Hermione wakez up, he will be in no pozition to help her. He vill regret that to iz dying day – and we need to avoid zat pain if pozzible_.' Nodding in agreement, her released her, then came in the room and sat down for a moment and said nothing, letting me have my time with her. Bill was trying to give me the respect which I didn't deserve. _'Viktor'_ he paused his tone getting harder _'you can't keep this up, you are not doing her any good making yourself sick. When she wakes up she is going to need you desperately and you won't be able to because you're not taking care of yourself_.' Realizing he had got my attention, he softened his voice a little _'You're not eating, sleeping you haven't left her except to use the restroom and that's it. I can put another bed up, I understand that if this was Fleur I would not leave her either, but I would take care of myself so I could be of assistance later.'_ Pausing for a moment, when he saw me flinch 'This _isn't your fault; she loves you and will need you…. Please for her, take some soup – rest a few moments and get your strength back'_. I nodded my head in agreement, maybe with some food and a little rest things would appear differently. He eagerly left the room to get the promised food and the fold out bed for me.

Hours went by, my vigil didn't end – it wasn't going to until she woke. I hoped, constantly talking to her, whispering words of affection and comfort to her that she could hear me and that it would help her come back to me. Thinking on what Bill said about talking with her to keep her here, I decided to tell her my dreams about our future together and the home we will have. How our children would be brilliant and beautiful like their mother and could fly like the wind due to me. She had told me before that she hated being an only child and that she would want however many children we were gifted with. How we would both cry went we sent them off to school. How I would spoil her every chance I got and bask in her wonderful love and dance every night.

Sitting there in despair, silently crying…. I felt a twitch from her hand.

v k vk vk

Okay – I think I will leave it off here at the moment. Who knows maybe a review or two will get the second part up ;)


End file.
